


You can't blame yourself for this

by Vampirthedark1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Lucius Malfoy, Adopted Teddy Lupin, Adult Hermione Granger, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Harry, Alcoholic Harry Potter, Alternate Timelines, Anorexia, Aromantic Asexual Charlie Weasley, Aromantic Charlie Weasley, Asexual Charlie Weasley, Autism, Autistic Charlie Weasley, Autistic Neville Longbottom, Babies, Baby Teddy Lupin, Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Harry Potter, Bisexual Fred Weasley, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual James Potter, Bisexual Lily Evans Potter, Bisexual Percy Weasley, Bisexual Ron Weasley, Bisexual Severus Snape, Bisexual narcissa malfoy, Bisexuality, Black Family Drama (Harry Potter), Bottom Ron Weasley, Burns, Charlie Weasley Loves Dragons, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Friends, Children, Cigarettes, Closeted Character, Crossdressing, Cute Teddy Lupin, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Dead name, Dead relatives, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Depression, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Draco Malfoy Angst, Draco Malfoy Being Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Being an Asshole, Draco Malfoy Being an Idiot, Draco Malfoy Cooks, Draco Malfoy Feels, Draco Malfoy Flirts, Draco Malfoy Has Daddy Issues, Draco Malfoy Has Issues, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Draco Malfoy Has Nightmares, Draco Malfoy Has PTSD, Draco Malfoy Has a Crush, Draco Malfoy Has a Heart, Draco Malfoy Has a Sibling, Draco Malfoy Has a Twin, Draco Malfoy In Heels, Draco Malfoy In Love, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Draco Malfoy Redemption, Draco Malfoy Sings, Draco Malfoy Smokes, Draco Malfoy Speaks French, Draco Malfoy Swears, Draco Malfoy Tries, Draco Malfoy has OCD, Draco Malfoy in Denial, Draco Malfoy in Glasses, Draco Malfoy in Lingerie, Draco Malfoy in a Skirt, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Draco Malfoy is So Done, Draco Malfoy is a Brat, Draco Malfoy is a Good Friend, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Drug Use, Drunk Driving, Drunk Sex, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Dysfunctional Family, Eating Disorders, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, FTM, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Family Angst, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family History, Family Issues, Family Loss, Family Member Death, Family Reunions, Family Secrets, Family Trees, Female Homosexuality, Flashbacks, Ftm seamus finnigan, Gay, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Male Character, Gay Oliver Wood, Gay Panic, Gay Seamus Finnigan, Gay Sex, Ghosts, Ginny Weasley is a Good Friend, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Group Therapy, Harry Potter Being an Asshole, Harry Potter Being an Idiot, Harry Potter Deserves Better, Harry Potter Gets the Love He Deserves, Harry Potter Has ADHD, Harry Potter Has Issues, Harry Potter Has Nightmares, Harry Potter Has PTSD, Harry Potter Has Panic Attacks, Harry Potter Has Secrets, Harry Potter Has a Crush, Harry Potter Has a Crush on Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Has a Daddy Kink, Harry Potter In Love, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, Harry Potter Swears, Harry Potter Thinks Draco Malfoy is Up to Something, Harry Potter in Denial, Harry Potter in the Muggle World, Harry Potter is Bad at Feelings, Harry Potter is So Done, Harry Potter is a Brat, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Harry Potter is a Tease, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley Fluff, Herbologist Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger Being a Know-It-All, Hermione Granger Has a Penis, Hermione Granger Needs a Hug, Hermione Granger is So Done, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Lucius Malfoy, Homophobic Slurs, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Indian Harry Potter, Internalized Homophobia, Long Hair, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Lucius malfoy playing favourites, Luna Lovegood Being Luna Lovegood, M/M, Magic, Male Homosexuality, Malfoy Family Feels (Harry Potter), Marijuana, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Medication, Medicinal Drug Use, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Kink, Mild Racism, Mild Transphobia, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Mixed hermione granger, Mudblood, Multi, Mutual Pining, Needles, Neglect, Neglected Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Neville Longbottom Loves Plants, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Draco Malfoy, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Original Nonbinary Character(s) - Freeform, Orphan Harry Potter, Orphan Teddy Lupin, Overdose, Overdosing, POV George Weasley, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Pansexual Neville Longbottom, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence, Percy Weasley is a Good Sibling, Piercings, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Professor Neville Longbottom, Protective George Weasley, Protective Oliver Wood, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Quidditch Player Oliver Wood, Racism, Raising Teddy Lupin, Recreational Drug Use, Regret, Ron Weasley Being an Asshole, Ron Weasley Being an Idiot, Ron Weasley Has ADHD, Ron Weasley is So Done, Ron Weasley is a Good Sibling, Ron Weasley is a Little Shit, Scars, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Self Harm, Self-Destruction, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Harming Draco Malfoy, Self-Harming Harry Potter, Self-Hatred, Sensory Overload, Sexual Abuse, Slurs, Smoking, Stuttering, Suicidal Draco Malfoy, Suicidal Harry, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Supportive Ron Weasley, Talking To Dead People, Tattoos, Toddlers, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Hermione Granger, Trans seamus finnigan, Transphobia, Vegetarians & Vegans, Verbal Abuse, Wicca, black magic, dead loved ones, deadnaming, homophobic parents, injuries, trans male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirthedark1/pseuds/Vampirthedark1
Summary: Ron and Hermione manage to convince harry to go to group therapy- well, more Hermione and Ginny. Ron doesn't exactly understand mental illness. However, there's one person there that harry isn't expecting to seeHarry lives with Hermione and Ron and is raising a currently 4 year old teddyLuna and Ginny have been secretly dating for around four months at this point and are planning on announcing it to the othersNeville is a herbology professor at hogwarts, but makes sure to check in on the others. Seamus wishes he was home more often, wanting to see the joy hed been in love with most of his life
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Other(s), Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Marauders & Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy, Pandora Lovegood/Xenophilius Lovegood, Remus Lupin/James Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Seamus Finnigan/Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter, Sirius Black/Severus Snape, Vernon Dursley/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! May add more tags as I think of them but there's already a lot. I haven't written in a while, so be nice haha-

Harry groaned softly as Hermione opened the curtains in his room. "Harry, it's already four in the afternoon!" She sighed, looking at the man still in bed. Harry sat up and put his glasses on, looking at his clock, before giving the girl an awkward smile. Hermione sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. "Did you have another nightmare last night?" She asked softly, looking up at him. She looked into his green-blue eyes with worry. Hed been on a decent sleep schedule lately, so him sleeping in this late had worried her. Ron had tried to tell her he would wake up when he was ready to, but she couldn't wait any longer. "Yeah.. it wasn't too bad, but it kept me up for hours.." Harry admitted, looking down at her hand that was now on top of his. He smiled softly at this. Despite all his whining, she still cared about him. 

He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve any of the people still in his life. He didn't deserve to HAVE a life. He should have died that night in godricks hollow, or when Voldemort struck for a second time. Or any of the encounters at hogwarts. It should have been him that died, not Cedric. Oh, Cedric.. Harry couldn't get the sight of his lifeless body out of his mind, even after all these years. He felt like he should have been able to protect him. All of those people who died for or because of him... he was brought back to the present when Hermione said his name. "Harry? Harry, what's wrong?" She asked softly, visibly worried about him. "Oh. It's.. its nothing, hermione" he said softly. Hermione didn't seem to believe this, but let it go. 

"Well, you leave in less than half an hour. I suggest you take a shower" the brunette said softly, getting up. "I'll make you some lunch, then I'll drive you to the library, alright? Ron would have taken you, but he had to work" she said softly, leaving once Harry nodded. The noirette sighed and got up, stretching with a small grunt. This was going to be an eventful day.


	2. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is a bit late to group therapy, and sees an unfortunately familiar face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long, I haven't had motivation-

Draco was curled up on the floor of his livingroom in his muggle flat, his thin, bony hands gripping at his platinum blonde hair. He knew he was in his own home, he knew he was safe. But at the same time, he couldn't help but feel like he could be attacked at any moment, whether it be a smack, a hit with a metal snake, or just verbal, or any other act his father has inflicted on him. He knew Lucius wasn't there. Hell, he was halfway across the country at this point. But what if the man decided to apparate? Or made a surprise visit? Or what if he'd forgotten they had plans? Or-

-Ding!-

The sound of his phone notifying him of a text somewhat brought him out of his thoughts. He shakily reached up onto the coffee table and grabbed his phone, looking st who it was. Neville. Of course it was Neville. The boy had been checking in on him almost daily for about two and a half years now. He had to reread the text a few times to properly read it

-good morning dray! How are you this morning? Have you taken your meds?-

Draco smiled a tiny bit. Out of everyone from that school, that wasn't a Slytherin, at least, Neville had reached out to him. He made sure Draco was okay. Alive. He attempted to tell the other he was okay, but the fact that not a single word came out as an actual word said otherwise, and this was concerning to Neville. 

-ill be right over. Are you hurt at all?- 

Draco did manage to write 'no' and send it, along with about twenty M's and periods. He was too shaky to get a proper text out. It was only about ten minutes before Neville had unlocked Draco's door. Draco had given him a spare key last year, after a few... incidents where emergency services had to be called. Neville easily picked up the underweight man and sat him on the couch, holding him close.

"Draco, have you taken your meds this morning?"

Draco shook his head.

"Did you take them last night?"

Draco shook his head again.

Neville let out a soft sigh. "Draco... you know you're supposed to take them every day. Morning, AND night." He said gently, stroking the blondes hair. The taller boy acted like a brother, or even a mother to Draco. He showed him the love he never really properly got. Not from his father. His mother... at least she tried. But his brother.. his brother was possibly the worst of them all. Since Draco was the eldest son, he had been the heir to the name, and his brother hated this. Most didnt even know his name until recently. Hos brothers name, was alpine, and if you thought Draco was cruel in school, alpine was possibly the devil himself. Around adults and authority figures he acted like an angel, but behind closed doors, the younger twin would torture his brother, jealous that Draco was treated as royalty, or, as much as Lucius could, with his own aggressive ways. Draco snapped back to reality when Neville nearly shouted his name. "Draco! Are you alright? Can you tell me what happened this time?" The brunette asked softly. Draco let out a soft sigh and rested his head on the others shoulder. "Yeah..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After nearly an hour of comforting, Neville cooking breakfast, and draco  
Finally taking his morning meds, Neville remembered the other had group therapy to go to. "Oh shoot. I'll drive you, ok?" He offered, earning a small nod and a weak smile. Neville smiled and gently took Draco's hand, leading him out to his car. It was a bit old, but nice enough. Neville didn't like to be flashy, even if he did earn a decent wage as the herbology professor at hogwarts. He opened the door for Draco before getting into the drivers seat. They drove in silence, aside from the radio playing quietly. When they arrived, Neville walked Draco inside, just in case, since the other still looked fairly shaky.

Draco apologised when he arrived 15 minutes late. He sat in one of the empty seats in the circle, looking down. His hair was pulled back into a super relaxed ponytail, mostly just to keep it out of the way. At this point, it was almost down to his rear. At the moment, they were doing 'a rose and a thorn', which was one good thing and one bad thing that had happened in the past week. He looked at his hands, until he heard a familiar voice.

"Well.. a thorn would be that I've spent the last three days in bed. A rose would be that my godson got me out of bed this morning"

Draco couldn't believe his eyes. Was that seriously harry fucking potter? In a muggle therapy group? He stared at the noirette, jumping when he heard Camille, the groups leader, call his name. "Draco? Is everything okay?"

"Oh- yes. Sorry. I, um. Didn't take my medication last night. And took it late this morning. I, uh.. I suppose a rose would be that I'm on speaking terms with my mother again" Draco played with the ends of his hair nervously. "A thorn would be.. that I had another episode this morning. I've had about thirteen in the past week" 

Camille frowned a bit. "Alright, well I'm glad you and your mum are talking again. I know she does love you, Draco, she just has an odd way of showing it"

Now it was Harry's turn to be surprised. Draco? Was that really Draco malfoy, the proud slytherin Prince, reduced to basically paper white skin and bones, barely able to keep his voice at a decent level that could be heard? The blonde looked so... sad. And sick. And.. lost. Harry felt himself frown a bit at the sight of his former enemy.


End file.
